


Festive Summer

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intoxication, Light BDSM, Multi, Summer Solstice, Threesome, cauldron cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Tony throws a Solstice party for his friends and things get a bit interesting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel), Lucius Malfoy/Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020





	Festive Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remarkable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/gifts).



> This is for Marvelously Magical Summer Fling. I hope the recipient likes the story! Many thanks to my beta!
> 
> And I'm also full filling marvelously bingo square card: Cauldron Cake
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Darcy Lewis was in heaven. _Who knew that after Ian left me. That I would wind up with Tony Stark and that devilishly delicious Lucius Malfoy._ She was watching them throw darts at Tony’s Summer Solstice party. 

She actually started dating Lucius after an assignment went awry in London. He saved her life and well the rest was history.

Darcy giggled a bit since she was finishing her seventh mimosa, and had passed tipsy three drinks ago. Hermione and Loki came over to keep Darcy company.

“Darcy! How many of you have you had already?” Hermione was astonished that her friend was still standing.

“I’m working on number eight right now! I bet both of them that if I drink ten mimosas one of them will sleep with me tonight. I told them if I have to drink then they have to try and beat each other in darts” Darcy smirked and took another sip. 

“Ooh, snark. Very nice, Darcy Lewis” Loki appraised her.

“You’ve got to try these delicious cauldron cakes I made Darcy,” Hermione found her plate of cauldron cakes which were almost gone. She thought a little food in Darcy’s stomach would help sober her up a bit. .

“Cool!” she grabbed a chocolate one that was topped with whipped cream and sprinkles. “This is delicious! The guys don’t know what they're missing out on!”

“Damn it! We’re tied,” Tony calculated the score as he glanced over at the trio by the bar.

“Should we check in on her? I’m still kind of wary of Miss Granger going out with you-know-who,” Lucius whispered in Tony’s ear and breathed in his addictive cologne.

“Did you just sniff me?” Tony was aghast holding Lucius back with a hand on his chest.

“Well, you know, women, the wine and…” Lucius waved his hand around seeing that some of Tony’s guests had already left.

Tony checked his watch, “Damn, is that the time?” He glanced around at his place. 

It was a mess, but a good mess. The team got to relax and enjoy themselves. The pool was clear of inflatables, no trash around that was to be seen.

“Lucius, did you help clean?” Tony asked nonchalantly with his hands behind his back.

“Perhaps a little.”

Hermione grabbed Loki by the hand to thank Tony for such a splendid party.

“Miss Granger, are you sure that I can’t escort you home?” Lucius asked politely eyeing Loki’s venomous glare.

“I’ll be perfectly fine, Lucius. I’ll send a Patronus if something does come up.” Hermione hugged him and then Tony.

“Come on, love, I know what can cool that jealous exterior of yours,” Hermione nipped at Loki’s earlobe.

“Fine. It was a lovely party,” Loki bowed at them and Hermione Apparated them home.

“Should we be concerned about her getting them home properly? She drank more than her little body could probably handle,” Tony voiced his concerns.

“She’ll be fine! She’s an excellent brewer for hangover potions. I’ve got several on me,” Lucius pulled out a sparkly blue vial for hangover relief.

“Well, what was the score?” Darcy had wandered over during their discussion. She had finished her tenth mimosa and second cauldron cake. Her endorphins were soaring, and she wondered who won their contest.

Darcy eyed them both amorously for having consumed several cauldron cakes and alcohol.

“Bed contest, love? You’re not suggesting what I think you are?” Lucius questioned his mate calmly. He liked Tony, but wasn’t too keen on sharing Darcy with him.

Lucius was also concerned about Darcy as his hands went to steady her, as she was near the pool.

“Hey, I’ve known Darcy for quite some time now. Let’s see what she has to say?” Tony was miffed about not having an awesome threesome slumber party.

“Well, first, you two in bed naked. I’ll have the two of you tied up and have my wicked way with you.” Darcy smiled deviously at them, relishing in their astonished looks.

“I think we have created a monster,” Lucius said, wondering how fast he can apparate them back to Malfoy Manor.

“I’ve got my old room still available here, right, Tony?” She winked at him, while running her hands all over his chest, ignoring Lucius’ stare.

“Always,” Tony bent down to kiss her soundly.

“I thought we agreed on a bedroom first!” Lucius exclaimed, pulling at his collar, watching Tony molding Darcy’s body to his.

“Whoa, I can totally dig this. So, threesome Lucius?”  
Lucius pulled her into his arms, “Well, let’s see if you are ready…” He kissed her, pulling her close to his body, letting her feel his hardon poking in her stomach. 

She gasped, “Wow, you two are really big.”

Tony glanced at the bulge in Lucius’ pants and then his. “Bedroom.”

“Bedroom.”

The trio got situated in Darcy’s king-sized bed. “I knew I had the right idea when I bought this!” She was extremely excited, looking at her handiwork.

Tony’s arms were tied to one post, and Lucius’ arms were tied to another post. “What’s the old saying? Patience is a virtue?” Darcy hummed before going down on Lucius’ cock and then Tony’s.

Both men gasped arching their backs. “Dear gods, Darcy, please!” they chorused.

She straddled Lucius as he thrust up into her, finding her wet and ready for him. While riding him, Darcy untied Tony’s hands so he could get the lube for her ass.

Making sure she was lubed up properly, he checked with his fingers hearing her mewl.

Lucius steadied her while Tony entered her slowly. Darcy was getting anxious, her arm wrapped around Tony’s neck. She wanted more, so her inner muscles squeezed both cocks hurrying them.

“Damn, gods,” both uttered, feeling the euphoria around them as they found a rhythm and went for it.

After hours of pleasuring, they came together and collapsed in a puddle. 

“Well, that was fun. Ready for round two? Guys…” Darcy’s voice drifted off as she heard snoring from Tony and Lucius. “Ok, I guess more alcohol for me, then!”


End file.
